


The Boy In The House

by Softgigiii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Funeral, Happy Halloween, Minor Character Death, October, Other, Sad, Scary, Teens, abandoned house, just for fun, monsta x - Freeform, scary house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgigiii/pseuds/Softgigiii
Summary: Seven best friends who all just wanted to mess around.Changkyun the youngest and most quietest of them all was their number one target.They all just wanted to joke around with him, so they locked him in the house everyone said was haunted.They didn’t expect to find ambulances and cops surrounding the house.They didn’t expect them to walk out with a stroller with a body inside a bag.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone
Kudos: 36





	The Boy In The House

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m working on another story but! I really wanted to make something spooky for October!! I would have posted this in Halloween but I would have forgotten so I’m posting it now! It’s meant to be scary but at this point I think it’s just sad so forgive me.. I don’t wanna make a sequel for this bc I want it to be suspense and scary at the same time.  
> If it seems rushed I’m sorry I just kinda typed it out how I wanted too so I’m so sorry I didn’t really plan it to be this way but I still hope you enjoy!  
> Anyways be kind to it and I hope you like it!  
> Happy Halloween!!  
> Ps please ignore any mistakes again it’s seemed rushed so I do apologize okay byeee

'A young boy at the age of just 16 was found dead in a house that had been abandoned for more than a decade, officials say the boy had many bruises and scratches on him [...] the boy known as Lim Changkyun was said to be found laying on his stomach, some people believed that after visiting the house he must of fell from the staircase resulting in this immediate death, please stay tuned for more this afternoon..'

It seemed almost like a nightmare to them, they all couldn't believe it when they ran to the house only to see so many ambulances and cop cars surrounding the abandoned house. They couldn't help but feel sadness seeing Ms. Lim begging and crying for it all to be just a horrible prank, her husband Mr. Lim holding her back from running to see her dead child, her only child, you could see even from far away the tears that fell from his face as he tried hard to stay calm for his wife.

They felt their hearts drop at the sight of people pulling a stroller out with a body bag on top, they knew who it was but they hoped oh so much that it was all some kind of nightmare, that no, that their was no way a 16 year old boy was laying inside that body bag. He was too young to have just died in such a way, people saw how the mother was trying to force herself out of her husband's hold, how much her arms extended to reach that body bag, to shake her only child awake, her screams pierced everyone's ears, and they could hear just how much pain each scream had.

The six boys stood on the other side of the road with their own parents watching as they took the body away, saw how Ms. Lim dropped to the floor when the cops told them that yes that was their beautiful young child, dead and to never be able to walk this earth. 

This couldn't be happening, it was just supposed to be a funny joke that's all. It was supposed to make them laugh, just to make the young one scared for a little while. But how did they manage to kill someone so young by locking them inside an abandoned building, how did he even die.

"Hey changkyun we're gonna go to that one abandoned house down the road wanna join?" They saw the hesitance in the boys eyes but he still nodded his head as he walked with them down the road to the house where everyone told stories about. An abandoned house with a very sad story with it.

The story goes that their was a mother whom had lost their child, so heartbroken by it she became insane, she had sworn to find her child. Each year a child disappeared without a trace never to be found, but one day people knocked on the woman's door, they smelled an odd smell coming from inside. When cops came to investigate they saw the woman sitting against the wall dead holding a child whom was also dead. People refused to ever live in that house and soon it became abandoned, it is said if you are a child and stay in that house the woman will come get you and kill you so she can have her child.

It was a dumb story they thought, it was all supposed to be just a silly joke to them to just mess around.

The pushed changkyun inside the house and locked it, laughing as they heard banging on the door "please let me out! It's dark please!" He screamed in a panic and they all just kept laughing "we're gonna go for ice cream changkyunnie we'll be right back!" They said while turning around leaving him alone "make friends with the ghost you need it!" And then ran off, all they wanted was to have a little laugh, they would come back for him of course but their thoughts drifted away from the poor boy locked inside the house.

It was the next day, they had forgotten about the boy who was locked inside the house by himself.

Until they all saw the news with their parents, their ears rang as they heard the middle aged woman talk about how officers had found his body.

"Oh my.." said one of the boys mother, pulling her child outside the door and walking straight to where the incident happened, he saw his friends there standing in shock at the scene they were seeing right before their eyes. They felt sick to their stomach, it wasn't their fault, they didn't mean to lock him inside that house, it was only supposed to be a little joke.

"It's not our fault" said one of the boys as they sat at a park "no it's not we did nothing.." said another one, they were panicked, how could they have done such a thing "I say we forget this ever happened.." how could they forget this? How were they supposed to live this way "we never speak of this again.. never bring it up, forget it happened.. we never knew a Lim Changkyun."

That's right.. they never knew a boy named Lim Changkyun, they never knew who that lonely boy ever was.

It helped forgetting about him.

It helped even just for a little bit to forget who Lim Changkyun was.

But their nightmares haunted them for as long as they could remember. 

It haunted them knowing that maybe yes it was their fault that a young boy was found dead.

It haunted them to know that Changkyun's mother had to leave the country to go to America just to forget her child, her child whom she had buried here in Korea. 

They saw how destroyed she was when she saw her child's casket getting lowered.

It wasn't their fault, they thought.

But the nightmares were still there.


End file.
